scholastic_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Feebolt456/So, I kind of have this idea for a new story that I want to use.
It involves mythical creatures, dream and nightmare worlds, and world building. Right now, I'm trying to figure out whether or not it's going to be a slice of life or adventure story, and I'm leaning towards the adventure story with some slice of life. Yeah, that's probably what I'm going to do. It involves a human girl named Sunshine Mirth(she lives in Dreamland, where they have weird names) and her mythical creature friends as they go on adventures in Dreamland. It starts out as fun, but then slowly escalates into something serious and kind of dark, actually, especially when the villains arrive. This is going to be a planning thread for the story, but right now, I'm going to make a page for my other story, Leaderless. I should've made that a long time ago, but oh well. Edit:Alright. Let's do this. The World of Dreamland Welcome to Dreamland, a place where anything and everything that humans have dreamed up live. Only creatures that were in good dreams live here, though, as any creature that was in a bad dream lives in The Nightmare Realm, a horrifying place that's ruled by the The King Of Nightmares. However, we're not going to talk about this place just yet, and instead focus on Dreamland. Dreamland is run by The Council of Dreamland, a mysterious organization that has Dreamland's best interests at heart and tries to improve it nonetheless. Recently, a human baby girl literally fell into Dreamland and was taken in by Present Mirth(or Mr. Mirth if you want to be formal), with Mr. Mirth having chosen Winter Temperance to be the girl's godfather and essentially babysitter because Mr. Mirth was(and still is) apart of The Council of Dreamland and very busy most of the time. The human girl is Sunshine Mirth, and she is now twelve. There is speculation that Sunshine came from the human world, but so far, no actual records of her exist there and no other human seems to remember her. Despite most depictions of a dream world in media, this Dreamland is actually in its modern times and is actually quite similar to what the human world is like, only with magic incorporated into it. The cars can fly and turn into submarines, there are magic duels for sport and places where you can learn how to ride a pegasus, and overall, magic is basically apart of everyday for Dreamland residents. For electricity, gas, and other stuff like that, Dreamlanders use Liquid Imagination, or part of humans' imaginations that's left over from creating dream worlds and creatures. As long as humans have imaginations, there will be Liquid Imagination, and the supply is basically endless. The mythical creatures that maintain that Liquid Imagination(and who I made up) are called Dreamlings, and they also help dream creatures get to Dreamland and make sure that humans keep having imagination and good dreams. The Main Characters Sunshine "Sunny" Mirth The only human girl in Dreamland period, Sunny loves to go on adventures with Chocolate, Indigo, and Winter and is friends with not only them, but is also friends with almost her entire hometown in Dreamland named Sunrise. She doesn't really know anyone there as much as she does Chocolate, Indigo, and Winter though, with her friendship with someone in Sunrise besides the three I mentioned only barely above them being friendly strangers. Sunny also has a lot to learn about Chocolate, Indigo, and Winter, and there are some people she has a strong friendship with besides the three of them, like her dad, Mr. Mirth. Sunny is a figurative ray of sunshine to literally anyone she comes across. Upbeat, energetic, and just all around happy, Sunny loves making people happy and seeing them smile, with it being her current goal in life. She has a good sense of humor, and it wouldn't be out of place to see her skipping and humming a tune under her breath one day. However, Sunny can sometimes drive people away from her if she's trying to make a person who doesn't want to be happy at the moment happy. She usually goes too far while doing this, and ultimately comes across as annoying or obnoxious. She has no clue that she's doing this, though, which only makes her more annoying or obnoxious. Sunny can come across as ditzy, with her being a bit slow to pick up on things and forgetting things just as easily. Don't be fooled, though. While a bit clueless of other people's feelings at times, Sunny is actually very intelligent, with her ditziness just being an act. She fears that she'll get sent far away to a strict prepratory school if she reveals her true intelligence, so she acts like she's dumber than she actually is in order to fool everyone into thinking she's just an ordinary girl. The only one who knows about this is Winter, and he promised Sunny at an early age to keep his mouth shut about it. Sunny can both be childish and childlike, and sometimes overreacts to things. She has a fear of being truly alone, and that's why she's so friendly and social. She is adventurous and brave, but also shares a competitive streak with Chocolate, which can bring out the worst in both girls. Sunny, contrary to her name, has olive skin and curly, dark brown hair that she usually lets down. She has brown eyes and usually wears bright yellow and light blue clothing to match what you think of when you hear her name. She also likes to wear white. She has the average height of a twelve year old girl, and usually has a broad grin on her face. Chocolate Croissant Chocolate is one of Sunshine's closest friends. She's also a Danthienne, a fairy like creature who can levitate and who's neither a fairy or an elf. While Chocolate is insecure about this and her plumpness, she covers this with false arrogance and brashness. Chocolate is probably even more adventurous and brave than Sunshine. She has a constant need to prove herself, hence her also being reckless and trying to fight enemies that she probably shouldn't. She has a fear of being useless, hence her constant need to prove herself. Chocolate also is very passionate, is short tempered, and can be defensive. She's mostly known for her competitiveness. She likes to make everything a competition, and hates to lose. She often drags Sunny into this, too. Despite this, Chocolate does have a kind heart, and likes to help people out. She cares deeply about her friends, and is very loyal to them. Chocolate loves sweets, especially chocolate, and used to dress up from time to time when she was younger. Now, however, she hates it because it only reminds her of how fat she is. Chocolate has red hair, pale skin, and chocolate brown eyes. She's way smaller than the others, and stands at only a little over a foot tall. She usually wears fiery colors which only highlight her fiery personality, though she does wear brown and tan occasionally. Her family runs a bakery, and she and Sunny sometimes help out over there. Indigo "Glow Worm" Caution Indigo is one of Sunshine's closest friends and also a Dreamling. He's expecting to become an apprentice to an adult Dreamling and learn how to do the species' many duties when he turns thirteen, and he's afraid that he'll mess it all up. Indigo is nervous, timid, and very cautious. He often tries to be the voice of reason to Chocolate and Sunny, but usually just gets dragged into their many adventures anyway. He's very intelligent, but suffers from overthinking things and can be overly analytical. When he's scared, he usually hides behind one of the girls or Winter. He's very sweet, though, and often loves to help people out. He's very compassionate and caring and less clueless of other people's feelings than Sunny. Indigo has a fear of change and growing up. He likes everything to stay the same, and either panics or stubbornly holds his ground if it's not. This is another one of the reasons why he's dreading to become an apprentice and take on the Dreamlings' many duties. Indigo has, well, indigo skin and short blue hair. He has blue eyes and a tall, lanky stature, though he usually has a bad posture because he's slouching and looking at the ground most of the time. When he's nervous, which is most of the time, he rubs his arm with his hand, and usually wears violet, blue, and dark blue. He's a bookworm, and has white freckles across his face which glow in the dark. Winter Temperance The minotaur godfather and basically babysitter of Sunshine Mirth, Winter is the only adult in the group and watches over not just Sunny, but also Chocolate and Indigo on their adventures. While intimidating outwardly, he's arguably one of the most interesting and developed characters that I've made for this cast so far(in my opinion, anyway). Outwardly, Winter is very stoic. He speaks little, and doesn't show much emotion. He can be very intimidating due to being a tall minotaur with a thick build and lots of muscle on his arms ''and ''legs(no skipping leg day here!), and he certainly uses this to his advantage by wearing clothes that show off said muscles while in public and glaring at people he doesn't like. In reality, though, Winter is a mess of emotions, and in order to know why, we need to discuss his and Mr. Mirth's backstory. Two centuries ago, Winter grew up with a girl named Spring Patience. During the years they spent together, Winter developed a crush on Spring, but didn't know how to cope with these new feelings. Then Present Mirth(or just Present, as we're going to call him while describing Winter's backstory) showed up with the same feelings towards Spring, and he and Winter got into a rivalry, trying to see which one of them would be better for Spring. Eventually, Spring chose Present as her fiancee, and the two were married a year later. Spring died a century later, and while Winter and Present eventually became friends before Spring's death happened, in the present, Winter is still jealous of Mr. Mirth for being chosen by Spring over him and is heartbroken over Spring's death even more than Mr. Mirth. A hypothetical reason why Winter has not moved on yet is because he never talks about his feelings. Instead, he buries them and tries to ignore them until they either explode and he can't anymore, or when he's behind closed doors. As for Winter's other traits, he's an introvert, meaning he gets energy from being alone. He doesn't like to talk very much, and likes to come across as a big, tough guy. Despite this, he's actually a huge softie, as shown by his relationships with Sunshine, Indigo, and Chocolate(especially Sunshine). He's very loyal to the three of them and will often endure Sunny's cuddle bug tendencies, Indigo's worrying, and Chocolate's brashness just because he's grown to care for them all and just wants them to be safe. Also, if anyone puts them in danger or hurts them, you can bet that they'll have to deal with his fury. Winter also likes to go to the gym and work out extensively to keep in shape. He's actually very intelligent and creative, however, and is one of Dreamland's best mechanics and inventors. While he goes along with Sunny's, Indigo's, and Chocolate's adventures, he also delibrately steers them away from more danger than the preteens can handle, and keeps an eye on them at all times. He did promise Mr. Mirth that he would keep Sunny safe, after all, and Chocolate's and Indigo's parents know that Winter will keep their kids safe as well, so they're not worried when he's around them. Winter is a bookworm, likes tea, and also likes to listen to classical music. Winter usually wears clothes with winter colors when he's out in public or behind closed doors, but when he's behind closed doors and it's winter, he trades his t-shirts and sweats for a turtleneck sweater and jeans. He likes hot chocolate when it's winter time, and likes to play outside in the snow with Sunny, Indigo, and Chocolate. Villains Phobos/The King Of Nightmares(MAJOR SPOILERS!!) The Nightmare Realm is, as I said before, a horrifying place. Any and every creature that's here are from everybody in the human world's nightmares, though there are some from Sunny's as well. For the longest time, only the fittest nightmare creatures survived. The ones that were too weak or stupid usually perished almost immediately, and the ones who were smart, strong, or both were the only ones that survived. However, all of that changed when The King Of Nightmares became ruler, and now, every nightmare creature is used for The King Of Nightmare's personal gain, no matter how useless they seem. The King Of Nightmares, or Phobos, has always been fascinated by humans and dream creatures due to them living in relative comfort compared to the nightmare creatures. As such, he wants to capture all of them and force them to stay in The Nightmare Realm in order to study them and see how they would cope. He also likes other people suffering in general, so there's another reason to do that. Phobos is also obsessed with the legendary Dream Walker, a title that has been given to many humans over the years who could dreamwalk and were lucid dreamers. They were usually very powerful, but also could be either good, evil, or neutral. Phobos found out about the Dream Walkers by finding the journal of a deceased evil one deep in his castle, and when the new Dream Walker is revealed(who I won't reveal the identity of yet because SPOILERS!!), Phobos becomes obsessed with learning more about her, to the point of making some of his scouts spy on her so he can find a way to bring her to his side, and if she doesn't, kill her. I won't reveal more of his personality, his true form, or how he's defeated just yet, but I will say this:At the end of the day, the thing that plays a major role in defeating Phobos is himself. Conifer Curious(MAJOR SPOILERS!!) A teenage centaur, Conifer is new to town and ends up becoming one of Sunshine's close friends for a while. While a bit eccentric, Conifer starts out as an inquisitive, curious bookworm who was very intelligent and occasionally playfully breaks the fourth wall, much to the confusion of his friends. He loved to test his intelligence and was very observant, often noticing details that most wouldn't. While blunt and possessing a short temper, Conifer certainly meant well and cared a lot about his new friends. However, Conifer had a secret, one that would lead to tragedy for him. See, when Conifer and his family were traveling through the forest to get to the city of Sunrise(the city in Dreamland that Sunshine, Chocolate, Indigo, and Winter live in), Conifer was separated from his family and while he was trying to get back to them, he bumped into a satyr that looked like he was on the verge on a mental breakdown and that was also holding a large chest. When Conifer bumped into him, the satyr accidentally dropped the chest and it opened, with its front facing Conifer. Conifer was then teleported into a room in the real world where he saw, in translucent form, me in the middle of writing one of the chapters for this story. When Conifer was teleported back, he saw that the satyr had jumped into the river nearby, furious at himself for exposing another to information this traumatizing and insanity inducing. Conifer eventually found his family again and was convinced that the whole thing was just a dream, but when he and his family made it to Sunrise, he found out the hard way that the chest had done something to him that let him see how fictious everything was. At first, Conifer tried to make a joke out of the whole thing, breaking the fourth wall occasionally and trying to rationalize what he saw. But as his fourth wall breaks become more and more frequent, rage filled, and accusatory, so does his sanity become less and less there for him. Eventually, Conifer rationalizes that the only way to end the story he's in is to kill the protagonists(his new friends) and the antagonist(The King Of Nightmares). He didn't know what would happen if he did, and prepared for the worst, but if the worst meant he could stop living the massive lie that was his life, then so be it. Fortunately, he was stopped before he could kill Sunshine, Chocolate, Indigo, and Winter, and placed in a mental hospital before he could do anymore damage. The lesson here, kids, is that you should ''never ''make your OCs react to their world being fictional realistically. They'll only end up like Conifer here. I ''am ''planning on bringing Conifer back, I just need to figure out when. Also, whether he'll be cured of his insanity or not is under wraps right now. I've already spoiled enough for him. ??? The person who erased all traces of Sunshine from the human world and dropped her in Dreamland is a complete mystery. I will reveal him eventually, but right now, all you need to know is that he isn't a very nice guy.